unpredictable
by Claire Diertrich
Summary: kalau bukan karena kamu Mei, aku takkan begini. semua demi kamu.


China x Taiwan ; Spain x S. Italy; Prussia x Hungary x Austria

**UNPREDICTABLE**

Ruangan serba putih itu diselimuti suasana heboh oleh sepasang saudara kembar. Yang satu sedang menyisiri rambut saudaranya yang begitu lembut dengan santai. Sementara yang satu lagi hanya bisa pasrah dipereteli oleh saudaranya itu, walau sesekali meronta karena mencoba berontak.

"duh, pelan-pelan! Sakit, aru!" rintih seorang yang sedang disisiri rambutnya,

"nii-san, sabar ya. inikan maunya nii-san. fufufu" jawab saudaranya itu.

"iya sih, cuma… sakit, aru." Keluhnya.

"fufufufu… habisnya nii-san kan imut." Kata anak perempuan itu berusaha menenangkan sang kakak.

"tapi, Cuma sekali ini saja, Mei!" timpal Yao

"baiklah nii-san" ujar sang adik sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Yao hanya tunduk dengan pasrah dan menuruti dengan apa yang Mei katakan. Semua demi adiknya, apapun akan dia lakukan, termasuk hal memalukan ini. kalau bukan karena pria besar itu. tak mau dia melakukan hal seperti ini sampai sejauh ini. menyamar jadi Mei dan harus menaklukan pria yandere itu! Ivan Braginsky! Hal tergila yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup. Kalau bukan karena waktu itu

…...

…kilas balik yuuk…...

"Nii-saan!" teriak Mei dari arah pintu masuk. Berlari menuju dapur tempat Yao yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Mei langsung mendekap sang kakak dengan wajahnya yang berurai air mata. Terang saja Yao kaget melihat Mei yang tak biasanya seperti itu.

"eeh… kamu kenapa, aru?" ujar Yao yang juga memeluk sang adik yang tengah terisak.

"Nii-san. Dia jahaat! Uh.. uuh…" kata Mei dengan suara yang agak tersendat, yang mencoba berbicara dengan jelas pada Yao.

"siapa yang jahat, aru?" ekspresi Yao terlihat tak senang. Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya terlihat naik. Siapa yang senang kalau melihat adik manisnya ini menangis begini.

"itu…" Mei mencoba menjelaskan, namun air mukanya terlihat tak begitu menyenangkan, wajahnya pun memucat, tangannya bergetar. Sekalipun demikian, tetap ia berusaha mengatakan hal itu. "nggh… itu, orang yang kakak kenal kok. Dia… si… I… van"

Betapa terkesiapnya Yao mendengar pernyataan Mei. Ivan? Mei ini ngapain cari gara-gara sama anak itu, dia kan agak 'berlebihan'.

"Mei, kurasa sudah beberapa kali kuperingatkan kau tentang si orang baru besar itu. kamu tahu kan dia agak over dalam beberapa hal, aru" ujar Yao dengan berdesah disela-sela tarikan nafasnya kala itu.

"aku tahu, nii-san. Tapi entah mengapa… kurasa aku meyukai dia nii-san" ujar Mei santai. Nafasnya kini terdengar terasa lebih lancar.

Yao semakin kaget melihat adiknya yang satu ini. memangnya tak ada pria lain selain makhluk yandere itu apa? Yao mencoba memikirkan apa ada pria lain yang lebih pantas. Alfred, otak hamburger, obsesi jadi Hero, TIDAK. Arthur, si otak mistik, aneh, TIDAK. Francis, si narsis, LEBIH TIDAK LAGI! Uuh… kok para personifikasi dari rasanya ga ada yang beres. Yao hanya berkutat dalam hatinya. Tersadarlah Yao dari lamunannya ketika dirasakannya sang adik menguncangkan tubuhnya dan memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"kenapa? Nii-san mikirin apa?" tanya Mei pada Yao yang sedang berpikir, atau lebih tepatnya, membayangkan sesuatu yang berhasil memunculkan semburat merah pada wajah si kakak. "muka kakak merah tuh!"

"aiyaaa!" teriak Yao yang kemudian berlari mengambil cermin. Yang benar saja! Pipinya begitu merah karena asyik membayangkan para personifikasi sedang melakukan sesuatu yang agak… (taulah apa).

"aku normal! Aku normal, aru!"

"hah?" Mei kelihatan bingung.

"tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Ya… aku dapat ide!" seru Yao semangat "tapi agak sedikit gila." Tambah Yao,

Seketika mata Mei berbinar, "benarkah, nii-san?"

…kilas balik dipaksa selese…

…berbahaya bila dilanjutkan…..

"setidaknya aku harus menyadarkan anak gila itu. entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku, aku tak peduli." Pikirnya sembari membulatkan tekadnya. Mei yang sedari tadi mengrepe-grepe Yao akhirnya memindahkan tangannya ke tempat lain. mengambil potongan pakaian yang siap pakai.

"nii-san, pakailah yang nii-san rasa nyaman." Seru Mei.

"ya, aru" kata Yao lemas mengiyakan segala perintah adiknya itu. satu per satu dicobanya pakaian yang disuguhi oleh Mei. Terlalu sempit, kedodoran, kependekan. Aah… yang ini pas! Hanya saja, entah bagaimana, rasanya kurang sempurna di bagian situ. Raut wajah kebingungan Yao terang membuat wajah Mei kian memerah, lantaran menahan napas dan tawanya.

"uuph.. nii-san. Aku tak tahan!" seru Mei tergelak memegangi perutnya dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungguh, kakak yang lucu.

"Mei jahat, aru! Aku menyamar begini demi Mei, aru!" teriak Yao, matanya terasa panas, air matanya terasa hendak mengalir. Namun dengan keras ditahannya, terlihat dari semburat merah yang mewarnai wajahnya.

Tak tega juga Mei melihat kakaknya bertindak sampai sejauh ini, ingin diurungkannya rencananya itu.

"nii-san, bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja?" kata Mei, dari nada suaranya terdengar kalau dia sudah pasrah.

"TIDAK! Kita sudah sejauh ini. demi menghentikan si gila, aru!" sentak Yao bersungguh-sungguh.

Mei sendiri terperangah melihat kesungguhan hati Yao. Betapa ia merasa beruntung memiliki kakak sebaik Yao. Coba Yao bukan kakaknya, sudah disabetnya dari dulu. (author juga mau kalee)

"aku sayang nii-san!" ujar Mei yang kemudian memeluk Yao,

"aku sayang Mei!" balas Yao.

Skip

Skip

Skip~

Sementara di suatu puri, sedang heboh-hebohnya seisi rumah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk acara nanti malam. Tentu saja suasana heboh tak terhindarkan.

"Gilbert! Potong cabe. Roderich, kamu cuci sayur! Cepat cepat!" teriak seseorang yang sibuk menggoreng di frying pan-nya. "oii! Itu salah, bodoh!"

"masa aku yang AWESOME ini potongin cabe. Ini tidak awesome! SANGAT TIDAK AWESOMEEE!" teriak pria albino narsis ini dari dapur "neraka" puri besar itu.

Sementara Gilbert heboh dengan kenarsisannya, Roderich dengan santainya menyuci sayuran yang menjadi tugasnya. Air mukanya tenang, seperti biasa. Ditengah keasyikannya menyuci sayuran, ia merasakan sesuatu masuk ke baskom tempat ia mencuci. Tangan si albino narsis telah meyusulnya, ikut menyuci sayuran. Keningnya seketika berkerut. Mukanya tak lagi tenang.

"hei bodoh! Ngapain disini, potong cabe sana!" sentak Roderich yang jelas bermaksud mengusir si pengusik lebay ini.

"kau saja yang potong cabe. Hal itu SANGAT TIDAK AWESOME!" Gilbert terlihat meringis (author sebenarnya nggak tega jahatin gilbert, tapi sorry ya. author lagi tergila-gila sama UK-e #PLAKK)

"hah… lapor ke Elizaveta sana! Enak aja pake main serobot kerjaan orang"

"aku nggak bermaksud nyerobot Rudy sayang…"

Seketika badan Roderich gemetar mendengar kata-kata Gilbert barusan. Orang ini nggak normal lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah kabur secepat mungkin dari orang ini.

"o-oke! Ini kamu aja yang ngerjain!" kata Roderich meyerahkan seluruh sayurannya ke Gilbert, dengan gemetaran tentunya, "biar aku yang potong cabe"

Gilbert menerima dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, walau agak berat dengan tindakannya barusan -yang merupakan ajaran Francis dan Antonio-

Sementara itu, lewat jendela dapur, Elizaveta tampak sedang serius (baca: syur sampe ngiler) nonton kemesraan dua makhluk aneh yang (seharusnya) memetik tomat di kebun.

"lepaskan, bodoh!" teriak lelaki berambut coklat tua yang terlihat meronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan seorang pria yang terlihat lebih besar darinya.

"aah… mi tomate— aromamu lebih harum dari tomat-tomat itu. hmmm—Lovi…" pria itu menghirup aroma rambut lelaki yang sedang dipeluknya. Begitu dinikmatinya, begitu berhasrat dirinya pada Lovi.

"hah… kamu ini… jangan kekanakan begitu, Antonio." Ujar Lovi disela helaan nafasnya, "tapi kita selesaikan dulu tomat-tomat ini. kita tak mungkin lakukan di sini. Berpikirlah, ini tempat umum"

"tapi kan nggak ada orang" kata-kata Antonio terdengar begitu apa adanya. "lagi pula, bukannya dari tadi sudah selesai!" ujar Antonio seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah tumpukan keranjang tomat yang ranum dan segar.

"HAH! Sejak kapan!" seru Lovino kaget,

"sejak kita begini" jawab Antonio singkat, semakin dipereratnya dekapannya pada anak itu.

"DARI TADI!" serunya, "tapi bagianku belum selesai"

"sudah aku kerjakan, mi tomate!" katanya dengan santai,

"AP-!" Lovino makin kaget tatkala melihat sekelilingnya. Dan benar, tugasnya selesai, setidaknya, hampir selesai. "walaupun begitu, masih ada beberapa meter lagi. bersabarlah"

"haah-" Antonio menghela nafasnya, namun ia hanya menurut saja, "baiklah, Lovi!" kata Antonio yang seketika itu juga melepaskan dekapannya. Lovi pun bisa bernafas dengan lebih lancar karenanya. Namun, sebelum Antonio beranjak, Lovi berhasil meraih tangan Antonio.

"hei. Terima kasih!" ujarnya. Didorongnya dirinya ke depan, mendekat ke wajah Antonio yang terlihat agak kecewa. Meraih sebuah kecupan dari bibir pria Spanyol ini, dengan lembut, dengan tulus.

"sudah ya. mukamu jangan merengut terus. Aku tak tahan" kata Lovi dengan wajah yang bersemu merah,

Antonio agak terkejut dengan sikap Lovi ini, namun ia lebih girang kini. Senyum merekah dari bibirnya. Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih bersuka.

"iya! sampai nanti mi tomate!"

Abal abal abal

Deh… geje kan!

Maklum, masih baru dalam dunia fanfiction. Hahaha #PLAKK

Masalah masih belum terlihat. Di chapter selanjutnya deeh…

Hehe…

RnR, please~


End file.
